The Art of Loving
by Mischief in Mink
Summary: -DISCONTINUED-
1. 1: First Guru, Inoue Orihime

**[This chapter has been partially rewritten and corrected in July 2012.]**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. If I do, you'll see Ichigo and Rukia's wedding in the next chapter, then Ishida and Orihime's shortly afterwards.**

**Dedication: My awesome reviewers for Final Distance and Footprints! Alice001, ChibiKitty_14 and wickedsistah1024! Thanks a tonne for your support, guys! I owe you guys a lot!**

* * *

**The Art of Loving**

Kuchiki Rukia was in a deep trouble.

Her boyfriend, Kurosaki Ichigo, had refused the invitation to go out with her yesterday. Even worse, he then hurriedly left her alone as if a troop of Menos had invaded Karakura and held his family hostage. And to top it off, he did all of it without any explanation why.

Ever since, the inside of her head had been a total mess. Did he? Did he finally realise that he didn't love her anymore? Did he fall in love with another girl? Did he hate her because somehow she had failed to love him the way he wanted her to? Or…did she fail to satisfy his needs? Her head was about to explode from all the bad thoughts in her mind. No! She had to fix it fast. She wasn't ready to end the relationship she had had for two years, three months, one week and five days. She refused to accept that Ichigo had finally grown bored of her and decided to move away.

She knew she had to do something.

Thus, armed with a thick notebook, three pencils and an unbreakable determination, Kuchiki Rukia hit the road in search for advices from some trustworthy friends. Her spirit burned for a mission she herself had lovingly titled 'Hunting for the Art of Loving'.

* * *

_First guru: Inoue Orihime_

Rukia soon found herself standing in front of her best friend's apartment door. After staring hesitantly at the cream-colored entrance for at least a few minutes, she finally gathered some courage in her and gave the door three light knocks. Shortly afterwards, her bubbly auburn-haired friend opened the door and immediately saw her raven-haired friend standing nervously before the entrance.

"Kuchiki-san!" she squealed happily before giving her an uncomfortably tight hug, almost choking the air out of the smaller girl. "Come in, come in! I'm so glad that you come here for a surprise visit!"

"Thank you, Inoue." Rukia pulled a smile as she took off her sneakers and stepped into the small apartment. It had always looked the same, but smelled different each time she came for a visit. She smelled some wasabi and chocolate now and she wasn't really sure of what her friend had in the kitchen.

"I had just cooked some white fish with wasabi and chocolate sauce." The explanation came without Rukia asking for it. Orihime grinned from ear to ear as she fluffed up a cushion and placed it on the floor for Rukia to sit on. "Do you want to try some of the dish, Kuchiki-san?"

Rukia's eyes widened in terror for a split second at the offer but she quickly concealed it beneath her undoubtedly perfect act. She plastered a fake smile as genuinely as she could before replying politely, "Thank you, Inoue, but I've just had my meal and it was a filling one."

"Aww, too bad!" the other girl moaned. She simply shrugged it off, though, then plopped onto a cushion beside Rukia. She said kindly, "Never mind, we can simply talk to our hearts' content." Another smile adorned her pretty face as she eyed her friend cheerfully.

Rukia cleared her throat once, and then she pulled out her writing materials nervously. "Um…Inoue, could you do me a favour?"

Orihime's mouth opened slightly, unsure of what it was about, but she quickly threw a cheerful smile at her petite friend. She chirped excitedly, "Sure, Kuchiki-san! I will help you; I will help you with anything! Now say, what's this about?"

"Um…ano…I need some advices about how to love someone." Rukia's cheeks practically turned strawberry-coloured after she finished speaking. She was about to say something else to salvage whatever was left of her pride but Orihime's exhilarated scream cut her off before she could utter even another word.

"Kuchiki-san!" Orihime screamed ecstatically as she moved closer to the almost terrified raven-haired shinigami. "Of course! Of course I'll help you out! But why?"

"Never mind…I just have a little problem, I guess," Rukia stuttered nervously, her pencil shaking in her dainty hands. "Say, Inoue, what should I do to make someone loves me?"

"Ah, Kurosaki-kun, is it?" Orihime smiled cheekily. "You want to make Kurosaki-kun love you even more?" She let out an overexcited giggle before squealing, "Fret not, Kuchiki-san! I'll give you some tips so that your relationship will sizzle like a pot of stew on a stove!"

Rukia wasn't sure if she liked the metaphor her friend had just used. But she desperately needed help and she firmly believed that Orihime, as her best friend, would be vital to the success of her mission. Brows furrowed in concentration and hand gripping the pencil tightly, she listened carefully to Orihime's advices and jotted them all down a little too eagerly. Fifteen minutes later, a whole page of her notebook was filled with various advices written down in her sloppy handwriting, all the brainchild of Inoue Orihime.

_First, add a lot, and I really mean A LOT, of pepper to his dinner for three consecutive days! It will heat up his passion and he will surely love you even more!_

_ Second, cook something up for him every weekend! Of course, the most important thing is being creative with the menu! Bacon slathered with maple syrup is a great entree, and a bowl of cherries topped with ketchup and Tabasco sauce is a truly sexy dessert that will leave him craving for more!_

_ Third, drink this magic concoction made of Arabica coffee, sauvignon blanc, celery puree and pomegranate tea before both of you go for a make-out session! The mystic and unique taste will leave him desperate for more and more! It's a miraculous drink that will cause you to kiss passionately for three hours non-stop!_

Rukia blinked at the words on her notebook; all stared back at her daringly, eager to come true. She gulped a lump in her throat as she eyed the advices once again. _Pepper? A lot of pepper?_ _Also…what's that with the Tabasco-flavoured cherries? That sounds like a recipe for a bad case of diarrhoea! _Rukia cringed visibly.

The concoction didn't seem to be very assuring either. Well, seeing as how exotic the ingredients seemed, it _might_ work but still…she couldn't help but start doubting her best friend's advices. But what if Orihime was right? As much as Rukia knew, Orihime's relationship with Ishida had always been smooth and tranquil—could it be that the advices she had just obtained were the _real_ secrets to a perfect relationship? Rukia never really knew how human brain and heart worked, after all! _So…these are what humans want? Oh, how weird!_ She thought she knew Ichigo, but after this consultation session with Orihime, she finally realised how clueless she was about the human world! _No wonder Ichigo was eager to get rid of me for some cute human girl!_

"Thank you very much, Inoue!" She profusely thanked her best friend after Orihime finished elaborating the last point (the more celery puree you add, the more delicate and pleasant the taste will be!) of her advices. "I'd love to keep you company, but I still have to ask for more advices from other people." She smiled guiltily as she slipped the notebook into her bag. "Thank you very much once again—I owe you a lot!"

"Don't mention it! I'm glad I can be of help, Kuchiki-san!" Orihime said as she stood up to lead the petite girl to the front door. "Tell me later about the result, okay? I can't wait to hear about Kurosaki-kun's reactions!"

"Yeah, I will." Rukia smiled blissfully at her friend. "Thank you again, Inoue!" She waved as she stepped away, face radiant with delight. Her friend waved at her too, her face was equally happy.

Rukia was rummaging through her brain in search for the people she should go to for an advice or two when she bumped into someone—or rather something—bouncy and soft. She apologised almost immediately and was about to leave when she realised who—or what—she had just bumped into. Her face turned several different hues of red.

"Kuchiki?" Rukia could hear the feminine voice ring excitedly. "What are you doing here? Ah, you have just visited Orihime, huh?"

Snapping her head up, she found that her violet orbs immediately met the silver ones belonged to Matsumoto Rangiku.

* * *

**Author's note: So…that's it! The first chapter! What do you think? I have been having this idea around in my head for quite a while, only it was more…M-rated-ish. Hehe. I actually intended to make this story M-rated but I decided to write a milder version of it. I hope I don't suck much with the humour—lately it hasn't been easy for me to write funny stories. Anyway, please review! Oh, I'll be going for my holiday soon but I'll update this ASAP and just so that you know, reviews make me write faster! –wink- Thanks for reading (and reviewing)!**

* * *

**Next chapter: A session with Matsumoto Rangiku quickly made Rukia realise that she really sucked as a girlfriend. How could it be that she was Ichigo's girlfriend for more than two years and still couldn't tell what the man really wanted?**


	2. 2: Second Guru, Matsumoto Rangiku

**[This chapter has been partially rewritten and corrected in July 2012.]**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Bleach is not mine, and will never be mine. Period.**

**Dedication: Alice001, ChibiKitty_14 and wickedsistah1024. Glad you guys like this story!**

* * *

**The Art of Loving**

_Second guru: Matsumoto Rangiku_

Rukia gulped the lump of nervousness that choked her throat. _Matsumoto? Why her?_ She eyed the older woman thoughtfully while Matsumoto mumbled about something about white fish and wasabi. Then, after some thoughtful considerations, the raven-haired lady grabbed Matsumoto by the wrist, causing the taller woman to stop talking and stare at her in surprise.

"What is it, Kuchiki? I can see the restlessness in your eyes…what are you thinking about?" she queried casually, her free hand shot up to play with her blonde tresses.

"Matsumoto-fukutaichou," Rukia growled determinedly, eyes filled with urgency and resolve, "teach me about the art of loving someone."

Matsumoto's full lips parted slightly at the odd question. However, she quickly caught the drift and prodded teasingly, "Why not. Something happened to Kurosaki, eh?" Rukia almost groaned in despair. _Am I too easy to read?_ Everyone just seemed to know that she did this for that carrot top's sake. Rukia swore that she would make very good use of every advice she could get her paws on, and that strawberry better appreciated it or else…Rukia didn't want to say it out loud. But it wouldn't be pretty for Ichigo.

"What's up with the grouchy little man?" Matsumoto grinned naughtily before launching her own inference, "Ah—you failed to satisfy him, is it?"

Rukia immediately felt blood rushing to her cheeks. _Ichigo, you better appreciate this later, you big dork._ Her Kuchiki pride almost caused her to retaliate at the busty lieutenant; however, she eventually relented and decided that being honest wouldn't hurt. Matsumoto was about to help her after all—the more she understood about the problem, the better it would be, for she would be able to pick out the advices which suited Rukia's case best. At least that was what Rukia thought. She nodded shyly, causing the older lady to squeal excitedly, and soon she found herself being half-led, half-dragged into a nearby coffee shop. Matsumoto then dumped her on a fluffy armchair before sauntering over to the counter to get some drinks.

The blonde lieutenant went back a few minutes later with two cups of decaf hazelnut latte. After putting the cups down on the small coffee table in front of both of them, she settled down comfortably on the armchair opposite Rukia and took a sip of her beverage. Sighing contentedly, she finally said, "Okay, Kuchiki. I'll teach you the techniques you'll need to ensure Kurosaki's happiness and satisfaction!"

Rukia nodded enthusiastically; her notebook and pencil were ready in both hands. Matsumoto rubbed her chin with her fingers in contemplative thought. Her forehead also creased as she shuffled through her mind to unearth the information Rukia wanted. When she did, she snapped her fingers and chirped delightfully, "Okay Kuchiki, write this down."

"First," Matsumoto dictated the word slowly, giving time for Rukia to write. "Don't hesitate to try new styles! A failure to do so equals the failure of your relationship. I mean, no man will ever be satisfied with garden-variety styles. No, you have to try everything, dear, no matter how ridiculous it may be. The key is, be brave, be honest and be wild!"

Rukia wrote everything on her notebook hurriedly. Her brain started to pound as she tried to digest the newly obtained information. New styles? Was…was it about her fashion sense? She had always relied heavily on her signature style—either bright coloured sundress paired with cute moccasins, or sweet-looking tops combined with skirts and sneakers. So…it bored Ichigo to see her in the same kind of clothes over and over again? OH NO! Rukia felt as if she had just been electrocuted. She mentally calculated the amount of money she had to save to get a new collection for her wardrobe and her headache worsened when she arrived at a ridiculously large number. _Not even Nii-sama will be willing to fund for my new obsession._

_Maybe I should raid someone's wardrobe later,_ she thought wistfully. _Maybe Inoue will be able to help me out, once again. What did Matsumoto-fukutaichou say again? Ah yeah, be brave._ Orihime should be able to help her out, then. Rukia knew that the auburn girl owned some sexy dresses that could cause even the most passive men to eye the wearer in unrestrained desire. _Yes, sexy dresses it is! If Inoue is willing to loan out some of her pumps and stilettos, it'll be even better._ Rukia vowed to herself that from then on, she'd be brave and leave behind her adolescent clothes for the sexy ones. _I can't wait to see Ichigo's reaction. I bet he'll be exhilarated!_

What about being honest, though? What was that even supposed to mean? She explored the depth of her mind and concluded that it might have something to do with her fantasies. Okay, she'd admit now that she had…not exactly PG-13 fantasies…sometimes. That had to be it. Rukia eyed the next point: be wild. Wait, what…?

"Um…ano…Matsumoto-fukutaichou, what should I do to be wild?" Rukia asked confusedly, staring at the woman in front of her. "I don't have the slightest idea about what I should wear to show him that I'm wild…"

"Rukia, my adorable little girl!" Rukia cringed. Some people shot annoyed glances at the two of them; clearly Matsumoto's antics had pissed some people off. The blonde lady ignored it, though. "I didn't know that you have it in you! I thought you were going to chicken out and leave that part out. I like it, Kuchiki. Okay, I shall teach you how to be wild, then!"

"There are many ways to be wild," Matsumoto stated as a matter-of-factly. "But the ultimate keys are scarf and handcuff. There are other items you can use, of course, but what's wild without scarves and handcuffs? Trust me, I know this personally." Matsumoto then winked suggestively, though Rukia wasn't quite sure what to make of it.

"Of course, some ribbons will help," Matsumoto quickly added, and the small notebook shook dangerously as its owner flipped over to a new page to make room for the impromptu addition.

Rukia grinned inwardly as she thought about the new advices she had just obtained. _This is just perfect!_ Orihime helped her with foods, and now Matsumoto proved to be helpful with her fashion sense. _Watch out, Ichigo! You'll never see what's coming._

"Finished?" Matsumoto asked gleefully as she crossed her legs and took another sip of her lukewarm latte. Rukia nodded and gulped some latte down as well before imploring politely, "Do you think you can give me one more advice, Matsumoto-fukutaichou? I'm sure one more tip wouldn't hurt." Her eyes glimmered in anticipation.

A series of naughty giggles escaped Matsumoto's lips. Rukia waited nervously until her conversation partner agreed. "Sure. Okay, write this down, the third—"

"Matsumoto!"

The two women almost yelped at the sudden interruption. They looked around to see who had decided to cut them off, and soon enough caught sight of a familiar bunch of silver hair. Matsumoto's expression immediately turned from gleeful to sheepish. Hitsugaya's brows were practically forming a tight knot at the centre of his forehead because he frowned so hard. His lips were also twitching dangerously, so characteristic of him. It was obvious that the intent to kill seeped out of each and every single one of the short captain's pores.

"Matsumoto, I thought you had 'patrolling with Yumichika' and not 'chatting up Kuchiki at a local café' in the agenda?" he bellowed lowly. Despite the obvious irritation, Hitsugaya's voice was otherwise calm and controlled. One theory that popped out in Rukia's mind was that Hitsugaya-taichou spent too much time with her brother. She silently cooed affectionately. _Nii-sama is really awesome and oh-so influential!_

"Uh…um, yeah, ano…Taichou, listen…" Matsumoto stuttered nervously. A goofy smile formed on her lips as she tried to appease her irritated captain. "Eh…ano…I was about to patrol the town with Yumichika when Kuchiki asked me to help her…"

"Help?" Hitsugaya's eyes drifted towards Rukia, causing the female shinigami to blush. "Help with what, Kuchiki? Did something happen to Kurosaki?"

"Um…yeah, you can say so, I guess…" Rukia answered as she stared at the lamp. She just had to look away; Hitsugaya's eyes were coldly drilling into hers and she felt uncomfortable and guilty at the same time. However, much to her surprise, Hitsugaya quickly strode to her side without a moment of hesitation and interrogated the anxious girl, "What happened? Tell me, Kuchiki. Maybe I can help you."

Rukia's jaw almost dropped. She felt like she had just won the million-kan lottery. Advices from the great Hitsugaya-taichou, the ridiculously brilliant child prodigy of Seireitei! Two words: freaking awesome! Rukia beamed widely at the short captain before squealing eagerly, "Thank you very much, Hitsugaya-taichou! Please, take a seat and make yourself comfortable. I think it'll be a long talk, after all.

A wave of curiosity and suspense passed through the captain's body. _This is serious,_ he thought. _Was it the Arrancars again? No matter what this is about, I have to find out fast and help Kuchiki!_

* * *

**Author's note: That's it! The second chapter! Man, it was hard composing Matsumoto's advices! By the way, if any of you fails to see her true intention that means I have failed this chapter, because that's the true message behind this :D (just asking, should I change the rating? I'm not sure, because it's not explicit, but…ah, I need your opinions!) Anyway, hope you like it! Please review! Oh yeah, I may not be able to give you a quick update after this—I'm going on holidays and my flight is just a few hours away from now! Take care, everyone!**

* * *

**Next chapter: After a long talk and two more cups of coffee, Rukia learnt from Hitsugaya that zanpakutou could be useful or dangerous, depending on how she used it. Also, who knew that her zanpakutou's element could potentially spell disaster to her poor boyfriend?**


	3. 3: Third Guru, Hitsugaya Toushirou

**Disclaimer: No pwning of Bleach by me.**

**Author's note: I have a poll on my page, so I'll appreciate it much if you could take one minute to give your vote.**

**Dedication: Fate, who is nearly a miracle to me. I love you lots! Then the people to whom I dedicate this story to: Alice001, ChibiKitty 14 and wickedsistah1024. Thanks a lot for the support, guys!**

* * *

**The Art of Loving**

_Third guru: Hitsugaya Toushirou_

"I'll buy one cup of coffee for you, OK?" Matsumoto winked at her captain and sashayed away gracefully towards the counter, her stiletto heels ticking against the parquet covered floor rhythmically. Hitsugaya just scowled, but muttered at the side of his lips, "Two sugars."

"Okay!" his lieutenant gave him another wink and Hitsugaya now went back to Rukia who stared at him expectantly.

"What's wrong, Kuchiki?" Hitsugaya asked concernedly, his small hands rested on his lap. He almost fidgeted in curiosity but years being a captain taught him that it was improper.

Rukia blushed hard as she rubbed her chin with her fingers and finally spoke, "Ano, Hitsugaya-taichou, Ichigo…"

Hitsugaya frowned hard, eager to hear the next words that came out of Rukia's mouth. What happened to that carrot top? Did his bankai get problem? Did his inner hollow try to get under his skin again? Or even worse…did he awake yet another monstrous power in him? Hitsugaya shivered at the last thought. No fucking way. What other power could he have awoken?

"Ichigo refused to go out with me."

What the hell?

This was definitely not the kind of problem Hitsugaya expected.

Hitsugaya blinked a few times, trying to compute the news into his brain and he came to a conclusion that his ears must be having problems.

"What, Kuchiki?"

Rukia stuttered nervously, feeling that Hitsugaya's beautiful turquoise eyes were drilling into her own, "Um…Ichigo, he…he's been acting very strange and…and I wonder if it's my fault? So…please teach me…um…how to love someone, Hitsugaya-taichou!"

No. Not his ears that had problems, but it was Kuchiki that possibly had some short circuit in her brain. Or probably that bug everyone was talking about.

Whatever it was, it didn't change the conclusion Hitsugaya had come to: Kuchiki definitely had lost her mind.

"Why are you asking my help for this kind of problem?!" Hitsugaya cried out, earning some glares from the other people. "I thought it was about his bankai or so! But…you want me to talk about…romance?!" He pointed himself, his eyes widened in terror as if talking about romance would immediately kill him.

Rukia cringed and emptied her coffee cup out of nervousness. This was not going to be great—Hitsugaya refused to help! She could feel her head spinning and she muttered tensely, "I…I refill my cup first, okay? And please, help me, Hitsugaya-taichou." Her amethyst eyes were pleading as she said so.

Just right after Rukia went over to the counter to get a refill, Matsumoto came back with Hitsugaya's own cup of coffee. The captain took a little sip then stared at his lieutenant who was sitting comfortably on her armchair. He immediately growled, "Matsumoto! Why are you still relaxing here? Go and do your job!"

"But taichou…" the woman pouted cutely, trying to persuade her captain. "There's no Hollow around, and I'm also sure that Yumichika is more than capable of handling some weaklings…also, I'm not done helping Kuchiki."

Hitsugaya sent over a menacing glare at Matsumoto, and replied as he gritted his teeth, "Go now! How if another Arrancar invades again?!"

It was quite obvious that he was not really in good mood.

"Taichou…"

Matsumoto tried to plead again but Hitsugaya muttered something like 'I swear I will go bankai over your Sake collection later' and Matsumoto had no other choice but to admit defeat. She walked away, her face clearly displayed that she was annoyed. Hitsugaya closed his eyes and rubbed his temple as he said to himself, "Seriously, why did I get a lieutenant like her?"

"I'm back."

Hitsugaya's eyes went back to Rukia who was now having a cup of espresso instead of latte. He scrutinised her face and saw nothing but faint hope and confusion inside there. A sigh escaped his lips.

"Fine. Fine. But don't count on it too much, okay?" Hitsugaya groaned, while cursing Rukia's puppy eyes silently. "I'm not—"

"Thank you very much, Hitsugaya-taichou!" Rukia squealed loudly, her face was as bright as the summer sun. "Aw, don't say that. I'm sure that a help from a genius like you will be very useful! I'm so thankful I could bow down over and over again to you, Hitsugaya-taichou!"

"First." Hitsugaya growled, sipping his coffee as he began. Rukia fingered her pencil, nervous but exhilarated all at once. "Spend more time with him and his training. As we all know, Kurosaki's ego is even bigger than a Menos, so he's probably ashamed of having a weak girlfriend." Rukia's heart dropped. That had been so painfully true. "Train with him, show him that you're capable of protecting yourself…and even better, defeat him. Show him your strength!"

That was definitely the toughest advice up to this point. Training was okay, but defeating Ichigo? His bankai alone was terribly strong, not to mention that he had his Vizard power as backup. Even though Rukia was sure that he would go easy on her, it still didn't change any fact that her power was not even nearly half of his.

"Second." Hitsugaya's gruff voice snapped Rukia back to reality, and she eyed the captain in front of her with utmost attention. "Try to achieve bankai."

"What?!" Rukia's eyes almost bulged out of their place in her skull. Bankai? Her blood ran cold.

Bankai. It's b-a-n-k-a-i, baby.

No way in hell.

"B…but, Hitsugaya-taichou! Bankai is—"

"Your sword is ice-type, isn't it?" Hitsugaya cut her off, and he saw her fidgeted nervously as she gave him a little nod. "This is a secret, actually, but I'll tell you anyway. Ice-based zanpakutou is easier to train if you want to achieve bankai."

"But…"

"Ask Urahara to help you, then," he cut her off again with a wave of his hand. "Okay, next. This is the most important one, so pay attention."

Rukia felt that it was time to take a break, just in case this time Hitsugaya advised her to achieve Vizard power. Seriously, what occupied the captain's mind? Rukia gulped down her coffee hastily and got up from her chair. "Ah…I think, I need another refill."

Hitsugaya almost rolled his eyes. This Kuchiki! He glanced at the queue in front of the counter and sighed desperately—a long line was there and he bet that Rukia would take at least fifteen minutes just to place her order.

"Just don't take too long," he glowered, resting himself against the back of his chair. Rukia nodded and made a beeline towards the queue. She almost banged into a fat woman in process and the woman threw some dirty words at her.

After around twenty minutes, Rukia finally came back—this time it was caramel macchiato inside her cup. Hitsugaya straightened his back and watched intently as Rukia took her seat. "Ready for the last one?" Hitsugaya asked impatiently. Now it was Rukia's turn to roll her eyes. Didn't he almost refuse to help her earlier on? Why all of a sudden he became this excited?

"Okay," Rukia said, picking up her notebook and pencil. Hitsugaya cleared his throat.

"You know one thing? Shirayuki being an ice-type zanpakutou can help you to threaten him."

"Threaten?" Rukia repeated the word absently. "How?"

A blush crept up Hitsugaya's face. Rukia was intrigued—what crossed Hitsugaya's mind? Hitsugaya looked away as he murmured almost inaudibly, "You can threaten him, but be careful."

There was silence around them for a few seconds before Hitsugaya continued, "If he ever refuses to obey to your will again…"

"Threaten to freeze his balls using Shirayuki."

* * *

**Author's note: So, yeah! There you go, the third chapter! A little dirty up there, huh? –grin nervously- Sorry for the long delay, I had been uninspired and because I didn't want to force my writing, I kinda abandoned this story for a long time. I have rewritten this chapter for like…one hundred time…so I'll appreciate it much if you review!! By the way, is it only me or do you feel that I fail miserably in creating comedy for this chapter? Sorry, sorry…I'll work harder for the next chapter! And oh, the thing with ice-type zanpakutou and bankai above…it's only my creation. So far there's no official statement about it, so don't be confused :D**

If this chapter manages to get 10 reviews, I'll give you an early update :)

**Next chapter: Interruption, interruption, interruption. Even when Rukia was on her quest, Hollows dared to come her way. Just as she was about to kill the ugly weaklings, the person she least hoped to see at that time popped up. Who? None other than Ichigo himself.**


End file.
